legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Lumiere
Aqua is the older sister of Zephyr, Eila , Tandy , and Suzie and cousin of Luna . She's the oldest sibling in the Lumiere Family and is ranked a very high position in the Agency, as a Lieutenant. Aqua is the leader of the Wings of Order one of, if not the strongest Legendary Agent Group. Appearance and Personality Aqua is a light-skinned woman of 22, with long straight blonde hair that reaches halfway down her back with turquoise eyes. She stands at about 5'7", and is quite slender but with a womanly body, with curves and a decent sized bust. She resembles Zephyr and the rest of her siblings with the same turquoise eyes and fringe. Aqua wears a long black jacket, that resembles a military jacket, with a few pockets and pouches attached to it. The jacket has the Lumiere Inc Symbol on the right hand side of the jacket. Underneath the jacket, she wears a white tank top. With it, she also wears a short white skirt with black tights and silver combat boots. On her back, there's a few straps that attach her Lance to it. As a teenager, she wore her hair in a ponytail, and wore a similar outfit: A blue tank top under a white sleeveless jacket with a bunch of zippers and pockets with a black skirt and black boots. She shows some similarities to her student, Skye Hikari . She is determined, wise, smart, and strong overall. She's responsible, strong-willed, and very reliable. Although she's very rational, it was stated that she can be aggressive and very fierce in battle. It was also stated that she likes to fight. As revealed by Zephyr, it was revealed that Aqua was supposed to be next in line to be President of Lumiere Inc, but she stepped down to give it to Zephyr because she knew the role would suit him better, and Aqua preferred to be involved in the fighting. By stepping down for her brother, it seems that she's also quite selfless since she's giving all the glory and power to her brother. Luna stated that even though Aqua had more of a mindset- given her experience- to be the Head of the Agency, she lacked the intelligence, strategy, compassion, and determination that her brother had, which was why Aqua felt like her brother was better suited. Zephyr's intellect was difficult to surpass and he would be very capable to lead, once he developed the mindset and was able to make logical decisions without emotions getting in the way. Aqua was also stated to only be able to make combat strategies, not being able to deal with different issues that involved the world and its people. She's also very patient and a good teacher. In the past, she was the one who mentored Skye and Zephyr in fighting, and Skye was her personal favorite student. She was said to be a good mentor and taught multiple people. As a natural leader, people around the world look up to her. She's led multiple Agent Groups, such as Triple Strike, Trinity Trio , Dawn Brigade , and later Star Strike on a few expeditions. One well noted one, was the infiltration of the Furies' HQ. Everyone follows exactly what she says, and she would serve as an assistant to her father, sometimes assigning missions on her own accord. It's speculated that she will serve as an assistant to Zephyr, once he assumes the role as Head of the Agency. Abilities She has the abilities that all Agents are required to have: strength, intellect, recon, strategy, speed, skill, magic, offense, defence, resistance, endurance, evasion, etc. Combat Despite being a non party member and NPC, she is playable in one little part of the game, when she and Skye are both separated and put together. As part of a Legendary Group and one of the best, it is quite clear that she is also pretty much the best Agent out there at fighting, aside from Star Strike, when they become Legendary. In battle, she has displayed great amounts of flexibility, evasion, and ferocity. She's very graceful in battle, as she would often elegantly twirl, spin, and jump to dodge and attack. With her Lance, she can attack in midair and is able to hold her own against armies of enemies. She's shown to be quite durable as well. In an explosion in the Furies' HQ, she, although heavily buried under a ton of rubble, managed to survive with a few scratches and scrapes. Despite being nearly flattened by the debris, she was able to fight soon after. Magic She can't heal, but has displayed extremely superior Magic Attacks. With her excellent aura control, she can charge it and infuse it inside herself to release it in an attack. Whether it's calling upon multiple beams hitting enemies at lightning speed, creating spirals, or creating extremely destructive vaccuum waves, she can do it at ease. Aura Sensory and Lumiere Bloodline Like all members of the Lumiere Family, she can sense aura with no faults. Whether it's the type, element, amount, and where it came from, she can sense it. When using very powerful attacks in her cutscenes where she fights, the brand of Lumiere appears in her eyes and glows which grants her massive power. Although it's not really stated outloud, it's seen in almost all her fighting scenes. Miscellanous Similar to her brother, she is very perceptive and intellegent. With her intelligence, she was able to lead multiple divisions in the Battle of Garnet. She's skilled with recon as well, as she was able to track down the Furies in a short amount of time with her group. Relationships Family *Parents- They are very proud of Aqua in general, and Aqua greatly respects them. Although Aqua is surprised with some of her father's decisions, she understands him in the end. *Sisters- They all look up to Aqua as a role model, despite some differences. Suzie in particular, wants to be like her. Eila and Tandy want to be Medics, but still look up to Aqua's many talents. *Zephyr- She's very fond of her little brother, as he's her ONLY brother. She wishes the best for her brother and is very happy for him, giving up her spot as future President for him. When Zephyr is promoted to Commander, she understands his difficulty with dealing with pressure and even questions their father for his reasons to pressure her brother like that. Overall, they have a very tight bond, despite their five year age difference. *Luna- She appears to be on good terms with her cousin. Aqua entrusts Luna with looking over Zephyr, suggesting that she trusts Luna deeply. Although they didn't interact too much, they seemed to have a fairly close relationship. Wings of Order In general, Aqua seems to be on very good terms with her team, since they all work together really well, allowing them all to become advanced and Legendary. They've known each other since childhood, and have been together ever since, and they entered the scenes of Missions early at the age of 15. *Clay Thorn - They are pretty close. They aid each other in battle a lot, and Aqua likes Clay's more serious, rational personality, which is something they both have in common. Clay is completely loyal to Aqua and is rather formal with her. It's hinted that Clay might have feelings for her. *Zetta - Although Zetta's less serious and more laid back than his other fellow Male Agent, Clay, he and Aqua are on good terms. He seems to be completely loyal to her, and Aqua is often impressed with Zetta's magic. *Blossom - Blossom is more like Zetta, more laid back and jokes around sometimes. Nonetheless, Aqua and Blossom appear to be close friends, and Blossom is the closest to Aqua out of the whole group. Both being Females, they understand each other greatly, and Blossom is rather informal with her, showing their friendship. Other Agent Groups They all respect her and follow her orders without question. Aqua seems to be close with Sunny , Ava , and Elena in particular. As the three later become Generals, they directly assist her. With those three, they seem to have a mentor-student bond with Aqua and they all deeply wish to be like her. Aqua is very grateful towards them and is quite fond of the three. Skye Hikari Aqua was the one who taught Skye how to fight, and was best friends with Astrid. Skye deeply respects Aqua and looks up to her, and Aqua is seen to be fond of Skye. Both teamed up when infiltrating the Furies' HQ. Both are shown to be rather close, and Skye has stated that Aqua is one of the reasons why she started opening up to others. Aqua stated that teammates work better together when having bonds, and this leads Skye to slowly become more open. It was also stated that Skye was Aqua's favorite student, and she didn't seem to mind Skye's odd behavior. Astrid Hikari It was revealed in a flashback that Aqua and Astrid were best friends before Astrid died. They were really close friends, and even in death, Astrid watched over Aqua. When she faded away, the entire existence of her disappeared, and so did the memories of her as well. As a result, Aqua forgot who she was, but Astrid still remembered. Later in the game Astrid was seen, faded, watching over Aqua and the rest of her friends like a Guardian. Trivia *Her name means "Water" in Latin, which is her respective element. Her most used Element is Water, as seen in her fight scenes when she uses Magic Attacks. *She and Astrid are the most popular NPC and Non-Main Characters. Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Wings of Order Category:Female Category:Girl